Nieve Fantasma
by Hi-Ji Bei Fong
Summary: Que pasara cuando Danny deje de lado el amor que siente por Sam y vaya tras otra chica. Sam al parecer encontro consuelo en brazos de un joven chio frio y con poder sobre la nieve, todo parece ir bien hasta que los enemigos reaparecen.
1. Chapter 1

Es mi primer crossover así que espero les guste

Y antes de olvidarlo Danny phantom no me pertenece bla bla bla

Capitulo 1: la nueva novia de Danny

Ella caminaba sola en la calle, como ya era de costumbre. Daniela, Valerie y Danny ya eran el nuevo equipo Phantom, desde que el asteroide casi destruye el planeta y Tucker esta muy ocupado tratando de conquistar a estrella, solo había quedado un Sam sola rondando aburrida por las calles. Llegaba a su parque favorito cuando noto un chico de pelo negro muy familiar sentado en la acera del parque "Danny" pensó y justo cuando iba a correr hacia el una chica se sentó junto a el le tomo la mano y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla. La chica gótica noto que era Valerie, una lágrima quiso salir de sus ojos pero logro contenerla, y salir corriendo a cualquier dirección, de repente se estampo con alguien

-Fíjate por donde vas!- grito furiosa

-Lo siento, pero tu también deberías fijarte- Sam miro hacia el suelo, notando una vara en sus manos- Si supongo que si- pero el ya no estaba.

Al día siguiente Sam preparaba sus cosas para la escuela recogía su cabello de igual manea que siempre y pasaba de la cocina ala acera como si fuera invisible, el día era un tanto frio y nublado, no era día nevado pero algo le decía que estaba apunto de serlo. Una ráfaga de viento le llego por la espalda y le dio mucho frio

-Hola- una voz conocida le dijo

-Hola Danny- dijo sin mirarlo

-Ammm yo no soy "Danny", soy Jack- dijo el

-Danny no tengo tiempo para tus imitaciones baratas que haces de tu pad..- Sam giro la cabeza para descubrir que en efecto no era Danny, si bien tenia el cabello del mismo color que Phantom, no parecía de la misma edad, en definitiva no era Danny- Si no eres Danny ¿Entonces quien eres?

-¿No me recuerdas? Chocaste conmigo ayer

-A si, no esperaba verte ¿Eres nuevo en la ciudad?

-Ammm si, supongo- dijo Jack asombrado de que no se diera cuenta de que el era Jack Frost, pero por alguna razón le comenzaba a agradar que creyeran que era una persona normal- De hecho es mi segundo día aquí y estoy buscando una escuela ¿ A cual asistes tu?

-Casper High School- dijo ella

- la tomara en cuenta, quizás mañana nos veamos- ambos se despidieron y miles de mariposas invadieron el estomago de Sam

Bueno espero les guste, no es de los mejores pero bueno dejen Reviews me encantara saber que piensan


	2. Capitulo 2: el chico nuevo

Hey, recibí un Reviews y eso me alegra mucho, he aquí un capitulo mas, espero les guste.

Por cierto Danny Phantom no me pertenece, ni el ni los guardianes.

CAPITULO 2: EL CHICO NUEVO

Por alguna razón, Jack Frost no dejaba de pensar en la chica de ojos color purpura con la que tropezó minutos atrás. Sus lindos ojos y su linda cara no dejaban de rondar por su mente, y eso causo que Jack casi se estampara con una chimenea, "eso es" pensó el, quizás era tiempo de hacer una breve visita a norte.

Por otro lado en Amity Park, Sam estaba sola una vez mas, rodeada de chicos en nasty burger ella estaba sentada en una mesa con vista hacia afuera. Era triste ver como Danny paseaba de la mano con Valerie y Tucker tratando de hablar con Estrella de nuevo, ese día estaba más dulce que el mismo San Valentín, y de repente una pequeña niña se sentó junto a ella

-Hola Sam-

-Hola Daniela- dijo Sam sin dejar de mirar hacia la ventana

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tan sola?-

-Supongo que esta de moda tener pareja-

-Ahh, entiendo- dijo ella y se levanto buscando una mesa menos deprimente, despues de un rato Danny llego y se sentó junto a ella

-¿Por qué no estas con nosotros Sam?-

-No quisiera hacer mal "Tercio" entre tú y Val.-

-¿Qué? ¿Mal tercio? Sam, eres mi mejor amiga- "Mejor amiga" acababa de mandarla a su lugar, una amiga solamente, e ir con ellos solo lograría despedazar su corazón, y como caído del cielo sonó su celular

-Bueno ¿Mama?- dijo ella- lo siento Danny, tengo que irme- ella salió apresurada de ahí, sosteniendo sus lagrimas. Danny sin embargo se había quedado perdido mirando como la persona a la que más amaba se le escapaba de sus manos de nuevo, una vez más la había dejado ir

-Vamos, solo iré a un pequeño colegio de Amity Park- suplico Jack

-Jack, eres un guardián, tienes obligaciones y responsabilidades como tal, además eres Jack Frost ¡en seguida te reconocerán!- decía Norte en tono paternal

-Lo dudo, ella no me reconoció- dijo, mientras se encogía de hombros

-¿Ella? No habías mencionado una "ella" en el asunto- dijo Norte en tono picaron, Jack se sonrojo levemente

-Bueno….es que…-

-Tienes dos semanas y media, tómalas como vacaciones- Una enorme sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Jack- Y necesitaras esto- dio Norte mientras le arrojaba unos zapatos.

"Casper High" pensó el, miles de chicos entraban ahí mientras murmuraban y reían, Jack estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, pero sus nervios desaparecieron cuando vio a la linda chica gótica pasar, corrió a alcanzarla

-¡Jack!- grito emocionada

-Hola….- por mas hermosa que le pareciera la chica el jamás se había percatado de preguntar su nombre

-Ah si, soy Samantha Manson, pero mis amigos me dicen Sam- Ambos entraron juntos a Casper y nadie, absolutamente nadie quitaba la vista de encima de Jack, ¿Qué hacia un chico tan lindo como el con una chica tan anti-popular como Sam?

Alguien mas los observaba, no un adolescente pero alguien que alguno de ellos ya conocía, un antiguo enemigo

Bueno, espero les guste este nuevo capitulo, dejen Reviews quisiera saber quien se imaginan que será el enemigo nuevo, bueno dejen Reviews con todo lo que me quieran decir.


	3. Capitulo 3: REUNIONES, AMISTADES Y CHAN

Gracias a todos por su Reviews, en verdad son una gran motivación para seguir escribiendo, disculpen si tarde en actualizar, tengo un proyecto de 90 hojas a mano y tengo que dedicarle mucho tiempo, sin mas preámbulo he aquí el siguiente capitulo

Disclaimer: DP pertenece a Butch Harman los guardianes nos se a quien pertenecen pero a mi no :c

Capitulo 3: "REUNIONES, AMISTADES Y CHANTAJES"

-Hay que encerrarlo en la zona fantasma como el hace con nosotros- grito el capitán sangre joven, cruzando los brazos y haciendo un puchero infantil

-Mejor lastimemos a su novia, la chica gótica- dijo Ember con una sonrisa malvada.

Todos los villanos se encontraban ahí, discutiendo sobre como destruir a Danny Phantom, no lograban ponerse de acuerdo y estaban a punto de llegar a los golpes. Vlad los veía con decepción, en verdad eran villanos de cuarta. De repente una sombra negra invadió la zona fantasma, los fantasmas, aunque parezca difícil de creer, tenían miedo, todos excepto Vlad quien miraba la sombra de manera curiosa y malévola, muy al estilo Vlad, luego la sombra tomo forma de una persona y tras de el un caballo negro. Todos lo miraban confundido, excepto Vlad quien le dio la bienvenida como si lo conociera de toda la vida

-Colegas fantasmas, es un placer presentarles a Pitch Black, mejor conocido como "el coco"- Un rayo de esperanza malvada empezó a salir, al fin alguien que los ayudaría a no ser tan malos siendo malos

-Yo contribuiré con su plan de destruir al chico fantasma, pero a cambio me ayudaran a sembrar miedo en el mundo, destruyendo a los guardianes- todos meditaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que Skuller interrumpió

-¿Quiénes son los guardianes?

-Los guardianes, amigo mío-dijo Vlad-Son los torpes que se encargan de cuidar el asombro y la esperanza en los niños

-¿Te refieres a Santa Claus, el conejo de pascua, el hada de los dientes y ese tal Meme?- interrumpió el fantasma de las cajas

-¡Exacto!- dijo Pitch-Solo que te falto Jack Frost, el mas importante, a el en especial hay que destruirlo, porque si se llega a aliar con Daniel serán indestructibles- concluyo Vlad y un plan malvado comenzaba a planearse

Era extraño, por alguna razón Danny se sentía celoso de Jack, la mirada de todas las chicas en Casper, estaban sobre el, pero no era eso lo que mas le molestaba, sino el hecho de que siempre estaba a lado de Sam, su mejor amiga, y de que Sam lo veía como si lo quisiera mas de lo que se quiere a un amigo y lo que era peor el la miraba de la misma forma ¿Sera que Sam estaba ocultándole algo? O algo aun peor ¿Jack y Sam eran mas que amigos? Hundido en sus pensamientos Danny seguía volando, era invisible y de repente choco con alguien

-¿Jack?- dijo cuando abrió los ojos

-¿Daniel?- dijo Jack muy confundido

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-No, ¿Qué haces tu aquí?- dijeron de nuevo

-Yo soy Danny Phantom, chico fantasma protector de Amity Park- dijo con aires de grandeza

-¡No! Tu eres Daniel Fenton mejor amigo de Sam Manson y Tucker Foley- respondió Jack

-¿No haz visto los carteles? Danny Fenton es la misma persona que Danny Phantom ¿Entiendes?-

-Eso creo- dijo Jack rascándose la nuca

-Listo, yo ya te dije que hago aquí, es tu turno- Jack no decía nada, y no pensaba hacerlo-¿Y bien?

- ¿Prometes no decir nada Daniel?- dijo Jack temerosamente

-Esta bien, lo prometo, pero deja de decirme Daniel-

-Esta bien- dijo Jack seguido de un suspiro- Mi nombre es Jack Frost y soy un guardián, ¿ves esta vara que tengo en mis manos?- Danny asintió- Bueno, con ella creo la escarcha y los maravillosos "Días nevados" que a todos les gustan y otro detalle tengo 301 años- Danny se quedo boquiabierto unos minutos y luego grito

-¡Tengo que decirle a Sam!-

-¿Qué? ¡No!- dijo Jack mientras se lanzaba sobre el- Hiciste una promesa Daniel, o no querrás que yo le diga a Sam que eres mitad fantasma-

-¡Ha! Ella ya lo sabe, de hacho todo el mundo lo sabe, así que no podrás chantajearme con eso- Jack trago saliva, estaba demasiado nervioso

-¿Jack? ¿Danny? ¿Qué están haciendo ahí? Y ¿Por qué rayos están peleando?- grito Sam

Bueno espero les guste este capitulo, y si les gusto la pelea entre Danny y Jack prepárense porque habrán muchísimas mas, por distintos motivos, pero en especial por Sam Gracias por leerme, dejen Reviews nos leemos luego :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Que gusto me da volver a escribir, disculpen que los haya dejado esperando, tengo mucho trabajo pero el lado bueno es que ya vienen las vacaciones así que escribiré mas seguido lo prometo. Danny no me pertenece ni los guardianes :D

CAPITULO 4: Guerra y castigos.

-¿Jack? ¿Danny? ¿Qué hacen allá arriba? Y, ¿Por qué rayos están peleando?- grito Sam al ver a sus dos amigos peleando en un tejado. Danny voló hacia Sam y luego volvió a su forma normal mientras Jack bajaba del tejado saltando

-Sam, que bueno que te veo- dijo Danny abrazándola, logrando que se sonrojara y que los celos de Jack salieran a flote- Tengo que decirte algo- Jack se puso mas nervioso de lo normal, no es que no quisiera que Sam se enterara, solo, no estaba preparado, sin pensarlo jalo a Danny del brazo y le susurro

-Por favor, no lo hagas- Danny se quedo helado ante la petición, Jack se lo había pedido por favor cuando minutos antes casi se lo pedía a golpes

-Y bien ¿Qué ibas a decirme?- dijo Sam cruzada de brazos, Danny miro una vez mas a Jack quien lo miraba de manera suplicante

-Que te ves hermosa esta tarde-Sam volvió a sonrojarse y bajo la mirada esperando que nadie mas lo notara, pero para desgracia suya Danny Jack lo notaron muy bien.

Jack entro nervioso a Casper, con miedo a averiguar con que lo chantajearía Danny por que eso es lo que era ¡Chantaje! La primera clase y para suerte suya Sam también estaba ahí, en cuanto la vio quedo hipnotizado tomo asiento junto a ella sin notar nada mas a su alrededor, sin percatarse de que Danny también estaba ahí exactamente tres asientos atrás, tras asientos atrás desde donde se podía ver lo mucho que Sam estaba disfrutando de la compañía de Jack. El profesor salió y Danny aprovecho el momento, arranco una hoja de su cuaderno y la moldeo para que quedara circular, una sonrisa malévola se posaba en sus labios y puff dio justo en la cabeza de Jack quien giro repentinamente para buscar al culpable. Danny bajo la mirada y silbo inocentemente, eso fue más que suficiente para que Jack descubriera al culpable. Sonrió para si mismo tomo una hoja de papel la arrugo quedando una perfecta bolita de papel y la arrojo, por desgracia la puntería de Jack no era tan buena como la de Danny, esa bolita de papel se convirtió en un manojo de problemas estampándose contra la cabeza de Dashiel Baxter iniciando así una guerra de papel, Sam se escondió bajo el pupitre mirando como Danny y Jack se arrojaban el papel como si fueran cuchillos, sin darse cuenta de que Lancer se aproximaba, todos corrieron a su asiento excepto ellos

-¡Fenton, Frost! ¡Acompáñenme!- Ambos terminaron en la biblioteca, como viles prisioneros de guerra. Despues de un largo rato llegaron Sam y Tucker, Sam se paso de largo sin siquiera mirar a Danny y camino directo hacia Jack, el sonrió y se levanto de la pequeña silla en la que estaba sentado

-Sam queria preguntarte algo

-Claro ¿que pasa?

-¿Te gustaría ir mañana conmigo al parque?

-¡Claro!- dijo Sam mientras saltaba sobre el para darle un abrazo

Danny los observaba mientras un profundo dolor y enormes celos se adueñaban de el. El plan arruinándole la cita a Jack estaba por comenzar

SI QUIEREN DARME DE TOMATAZOS NO ME MOLESTARE, SE QUE NO ES DE LOS MEJORES PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE PORQUE LA TRAMA SE PONE MEJOR Y HABRA UNA BATALLA EPICA DENTRO DE ALGUNOS CAPITULOS, MEJOR DICHO 2 BATALLAS BUENO CHOITO LOS QUIERO :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, me alegra mucho ver nuevos lectores :3 es una gran motivación como escritora, este capitulo tiene una especial dedicatoria a AkumuHoshi mi escritora favorita, espero lo disfrutes sin más preámbulo he aquí el fic

Disclaimer: ni Danny ni los guardianes me pertenecen.

El día era nublado, como anunciando una nevada, sin duda el clima favorito de Jack, pero era claro que eso no ocultaba el hecho de que los nervios lo consumían por dentro.

Danny tenía una mirada malévola en el rostro su plan "Arruinarle la cita a Jack Frost", sonrió para si, cada uno de sus movimientos estaban calculados a excepción de:

-¡Danny!- grito Valerie- dijiste que hoy iríamos al parque-

-¿Así? Ammm ¿Cuándo dije eso?- dijo tratando de disfrazar sus nervios.

-Ayer, cuando veías con ojos de loco a Jack- el estaba demasiado ocupado planeando como arruinar la cita que olvido por completo a Valerie- ¡Vamos!- Val lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo.

El arruinador termino arruinado.

Un lindo clima, el favorito de Sam, quien ya se aproximaba al parque. Estaba muy emocionada por su encuentro con Jack, sin embargo se sentía culpable sabiendo que aun sentía algo por Danny. Hundida en sus pensamientos llego al parque, pero no encontraba a Jack, miro al suelo y noto un pequeño camino de escarcha, decidió seguirlo y vio decenas de arboles adornados con escarcha en las hojas era ¡Mágico!

-Hola Sam- dijo Jack bajando de un árbol

-¡Jack! ¿Cómo encontraste el lugar?- dijo Sam aun maravillada

-Bueno…pues, digamos que yo lo cree-

-¿Tu? Pero ¿Cómo?-

-Así- tomo su cayado y comenzó a tocar los arboles haciendo que estos se escarcharan, Sam no cabía en su emoción

-Aun no lo puedo entender-

-¿Haz oído hablar de Jack Frost?- dijo cariñosamente

-¿El muñeco de nieve que toma vida?- Jack rio, había olvidado esa absurda historia

-Algo así, solo que yo soy un humano, que controla la nieve-

-¡Tú eres Jack Frost!- grito Sam saltando sin parar

-¡Exacto!- y si esperarlo San salto hacia el y le dio un fuerte abrazo que Jack correspondió alegremente.

-Prr, tengo frio Danny- dijo Valerie

-Fue tonto de tu parte no traer suéter- dijo el, de manera indiferente

-¡Danny!- replico- Se supone que deberías abrazarme o algo por el estilo

-Así, lo siento- la abrazo durante menos de 5 segundos y luego siguió caminando

-¡Daniel!, si vas a comportarte así lo mejor será que te vea luego- Ella se cruzo de brazos y se fue, sin embargo Danny no se sentía para nada culpable, en lo único que podía pensar era en Sam y en lo que estuviera haciendo con Jack.

Sam y Jack caminaban alegremente por el parque sin darse cuenta de que alguien los observaba, en especial a Sam, la miraba como si tuviera un scanner en los ojos. Sonrió para si y camino hacia ellos

-Hola Jack- dijo e la manera mas coqueta posible

-¿Te conozco?-

-No, pero eso puede arreglarse ¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar mas privado?- ella lo tomo de brazo dispuesta a llevárselo a otro lado pero el se resistió

-Lo siento pero tengo algo mucho mas importante que hacer- acto seguido tomo a Sam fuertemente de la mano

-¿Te refieres a este esperpento?- dijo señalándola

-¡Esperpento tus narices Paulina!- grito Sam, quien si no hubiera sido por Jack hubiera mandado Paulina directo al hospital

-Si nos permites- dijo Jack pasándole por el frente e ignorando por completo a Paulina.

Ya atardecía, el clima aun era frio y nublado y ambos disfrutaban del paisaje desde una pequeña colina del parque

-¿Tienes frio?- le pregunto

-Ammm nop- Jack hizo un puchero, luego toco su cayado y sonrió, pasaron no mas de unos segundos y una ventisca bastante helada llego

-¿Ahora tienes frio?-

-Si, pero eso es trampa- Sam recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Jack, ninguno decía nada, sol disfrutaban de su amena compañía, cansado de silencio, Jack tomo a Sam ligeramente de la barbilla

-Sabes, tus ojos son hermosos- y antes de que ella pudiera contestar la beso. No era el primer beso de Sam, Gregor la había besado antes, Danny también, pero aquel beso era diferente, era mágico, o al menos lo fue, porque pasados unos segundos Sam se comenzó a sentir culpable, ¿Cómo podía estar ahí con Jack si aun sentía algo por Danny? Se separo y miro al cielo como buscando una respuesta, pero a su vez encontró unas luces, muy semejantes a la aurora boreal

-Jack, ¿Qué crees que sea eso?

-¿Qué cosa?- miro hacia el cielo- Ahh eso, bueno es una señal que hace norte para llamar a todos los guardianes

-¿Norte? ¿Guardianes?

-Te lo explico mañana ¿Esta bien?

-Esta bien, suerte- Jack comenzó a volar con el viento mientras Sam caminaba hacia su casa, el clima era cada vez mas frio y en eso

-Hola Sam-

-¿Daniel? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, iba yo pasando y… espera un segundo ¿Desde cuando me llamas Daniel?- Sam bajo la mirada y una ventisca llego

-Prrr, que frio-

-Toma mi chaqueta-

-No gracias- dijo apresurando el paso

-Vamos, si no terminaras enfermándote- Sam lo miro, en efecto el clima cada vez era mas frio así que de mala gana tomo la chaqueta y siguió caminando

-Entonces, ¿Desde cuando me llamas Daniel?

-Simple, desde que ya no eres mí amigo-

-¿Cuándo dejamos de ser amigos?-

-Valerie-

-¿Eh? No tiene nada de malo que Valerie sea mi novia-

-¡Lo se! Pero no hace más de una año que me besaste y dijiste que jamás me dejarías Daniel- De hecho, ya había pasado un año desde que Sam y Danny se besaron en el ártico, pero en cuanto salvo al mundo, nada cambio, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a tocar el tema y al pasar las semanas el tema quedo atrás- Lo siento, Danny, pero ya no siento absolutamente nada por ti- Sam estaba por echarse a correr cuando Danny la tomo por la muñeca y la acerco peligrosamente a el, Danny la tomo de la cintura y sin una aviso previo la beso. Sin importar cuanto lo negara Sam deseaba ese beso con todo su ser. Despues de unos minutos se separaron para tomar aire

-Mírame a los ojos Sam, y dime de nuevo que ya nos sientes nada por mi-


	6. Chapter 6

Hola lectores de Nieve Fantasma, disculpen la demora en actualizar y gracias por seguir al pendiente de mi fic espero disfruten este capitulo y recuerden que ni Danny ni los guardianes me pertenecen

Capitulo 6: Perspectiva

9:45 p.m Perspectiva Sam

-Mírame a los ojos Sam y dime que ya no sientes nada por mi- Era inútil, soy buena mintiendo, pero no tanto, he mentido a mis padres, a mis maestros, ¡hasta a Tucker! Pero mentirle a Danny es diferente, nunca le he ocultado nada y no iba a empezar ahora. Me arme de valor dispuesta a decirle que lo amaba cuando

-¿Danny?- Había olvidado ese insignificante detalle, Valerie, Danny estaba distraído y aproveche para soltarme gritándole con todo mi odio

-¡No Daniel! ¡No siento nada en lo absoluto!- Comencé a correr a toda mi velocidad, que no era mucha por cierto, pero si lo suficiente para alejarme de Danny, Sin embargo la lluvia lo empeoro todo, tropecé en un charco y termine empapada y con sangre en ambas rodillas. Miles de lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas pero gracias a la lluvia nadie las notaba. Me levante para dirigirme hacia mi apartamento (Desde hace seis meses que vivo solo con mi abuela) y subí a mi habitación, deje cuidadosamente la chaqueta de Danny sobre mi cama y fui a darme un baño, que revitalizante es sentir el agua correr por mi cuerpo. Despues de prepararme para dormir tome la chaqueta de Danny y dormí abrazada a ella, consiente de que a pesar de todo me traería un descanso pleno.

9:45 p.m. Perspectiva Danny

-Mírame a los Sam y dime que ya no sientes nada por mi- Ella no lo lograría, ella no lograría mentirme se perfectamente que me ama y no habrá nada que pueda decirme para hacerme creer lo contrario

-¿Danny?- "¡No de nuevo!" pienso, Sam no se merece esto, ella no es ningún plato de segunda mesa, y si quiero ser algo más que su mejor amigo debo terminar con Valerie antes. Hundido en mis pensamientos suelto ligeramente a Sam y para cuando me doy cuenta noto lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos y la escucho gritar con todas sus fuerzas

-¡No Daniel! ¡No siento nada en lo absoluto!- ¡CRASH! Escucho como mi corazón se parte en miles de pedazos y comienzo a llorar, pero nadie lo nota, porque gracias a cielo estaba lloviendo. Estaba a punto de ir tras ella cuando la vi correr, pero alguien me detuvo

-Hola Danny te estaba buscando- Valerie no tiene la culpa de que yo sufra, pero en este momento siento tanto odio, por mi mismo y no por ella que me vuelvo terriblemente cortante

-Tengo que irme Valerie-

-¡Lárgate Fenton estoy cansada de ti y de tu actitud!- mis labios articulan un "Lo siento" pero estoy seguro de que no lo escucho me transformo y comienzo a volar. Entre a mi cuarto por la ventana y me recosté en mi cama cuando de repente veo a la puerta abrirse para despues ver pasar a Jazz

-Créeme si tocas la puerta antes de entrar no te morirás- dije de la manera mas sarcástica posible

-¿Qué ocurre Danny? Estas más grosero de lo normal-

-¿En verdad te importa?- dije, consiente de que si, en verdad le importo a Jazz pero no estoy en condiciones de hablar con nadie

-Danny eres mi hermano claro que me importas- dijo ella en su tono maternal

-No lo entenderías-

-Soy una chica, entiendo todo- una leve sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios mientras comenzaba a contarle todo a Jazz, claro, omitiendo algunos detalles como el castigo por la guerra de bolitas de papel

-Danny, no entiendo- Me golpeé involuntariamente la frente con la palma de mi mano, sabia que no entendería- ¿Por qué eres novio de Valeria si amas a Sam?, es decir ¿A que le tienes miedo?- wow, eso no lo había pensado

-¿Miedo? ¿A que podría tenerle miedo?¨

-No lo se, hay muchos factores, quizas miedo a perderla, o a lastimarla- dice haciendo énfasis en "lastimarla".

En efecto tengo miedo a perderla, es por eso que no soporto verla junto a Jack, pero a lo que mas le tengo miedo es a lastimarla, a que cada que estuviera al borde de la muerte ella sufriera, que mis enemigos quisieran hacerle daño pero sobre todo le tengo miedo a lastimarla yo mismo, con mis propias acciones. Y al fin me he dado cuenta de que todo el tiempo que he estado con Valerie solo ha logrado que la lastime

-¡Jazz eres una genio!- dije abrazándola

-¿Eh? Si creo que lo soy- dijo sonrojada cuando la solté- Buenas noches Danny-

-Buenas Noches Jazz-

9:45 pm Perspectiva Jack

El viento en mi cara es perfecto, voy rumbo al polo Norte, pasando antes por la vivienda de Danny solo por, curiosidad, Danny no estaba en su cuarto, cosa que me pareció extraño. Seguí volando hasta que descubrí una ventana mas con una niña que aparentaba unos 13 años pero que reflejaba niñez en su alma, era idéntica a Daniel y estaba a punto de entra a su habitación para averiguar quien era cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro, voltee enseguida, un poco asustado, y vi a Meme negando con la cabeza justo detrás de mi

-¿Qué? No iba a hacer nada malo- meme se dio unos golpecitos en su muñeca hizo unas figuras sobre su cabeza- ¡Cierto es tarde! ¿Me llevas?-Meme asintió y en unos minutos llegamos al polo Norte donde ya se encontraban Tooth y el canguro de Pascua

-Tardaste mucho canoso- dijo conejo

-Es que yo si tengo una vida, mascota- dije sonriendo

-¿Una vida? Déjame adivinar hiciste un muñeco de nieve y lo convertiste en tu novia- di un paso al frente

-Nop, pero si, tengo una novia hermosa, algo que ni en un millón de años podrías tener-

-¡Jack! ¡Conejo! ¡Compórtense!- dijo Norte entrando- Tenemos cosas mas importantes que arreglar, Pitch ha regresado- Me quede frio con la noticia, mas de lo normal, y no era por miedo, mas bien temía que Pitch pudiera hacerle daño a Sam

-Nadie le tiene miedo ahora, ¿que piensa hacer?- dije

-No esta solo-dijo, nunca lo había visto tan serio

-¿A que te refieres con que no esta solo? Dijo Tooth

-Esta con fantasmas- "Chin" pensé ya sabia a que se refería Norte, seguramente son los fantasmas con los que Daniel se mantiene peleando, afortunadamente yo soy un espíritu

-¿Y como los encontró?- dije un poca mas "seguro"

-No lo se, pero debemos estar mas alerta que nunca, no debemos arriesgarnos a perder de nuevo a los niños- todos bajamos la mirada nuestra mayor preocupación son los niños- Pueden retirarse- tome mi cayado y me dispuse a salir- Tu no Jack-

-¿Qué ocurre Norte?- Pitch no me da miedo, pero Norte me da pavor

-¿Cómo vas con ah…?-

-Sam-

-Si ella, ¿Cómo te va con Sam?-

-¿Eh? Bien creo-

-Me alegro, porque terminaron tus "vacaciones"-

-¿Qué?- dije eufórico

-Te quedan tres días y necesitaras esto- dijo lanzándome tres esferas-portales y enviándome de nuevo a Amity Park

9:43 pm Perspectiva Valerie

Un beso, un beso que hizo que me hirviera la sangre, que me ocasiono una grave herida en el corazón, como fue que esa Zorra se metió con mi Danny. Contuve mi ira y me limite a observar

-Mírame a los ojos Sam y dime que ya no sientes nada por mi- No pude contenerme mas

-¿Danny?- dije de la manera más dulce posible

-¡No Daniel! ¡No siento nada en lo absoluto!- Mi sonrisa se amplio mas de lo normal al ver a Sam salir corriendo, luego tome a Danny por el hombro y comenzó a llover pero note fácilmente sus lagrimas

-Hola Danny, te estaba buscando-

-Tengo que irme Valerie- De nuevo, y seguramente a buscar a su zorrita de cuarta

-¡Lárgate Fenton estoy cansada de ti y de tu actitud!-Dije mientras se transformaba y salía volando, pero esto no se quedaría as, Danny Fenton plañiría el día.

Ahí estaba frente a esa mansión tan escalofriante, una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro

-Pero que agradable sorpresa- dijo el

-Lo se necesito hable con usted- dije fríamente

-Pensé que desde tu relación con Phantom te habrías olvidado de mí-

-Las cosas han cambiado y estoy dispuesta a todo con tal de adquirir venganza-

Vlad sonrió

Al fin despues de una semana de escribir termine, perdón la tardanza espero la espera valga la pena.

Cambiando de tema quiero decirle s que tengo como 25 fics en mente y como me inspiro más si escribo 2 cosas a la vez en esta semana subiré 5 prólogos y el fic que reciba mas Reviews será el que seguiré haciendo y queria invitarlos a que en un review o un PM me avisen si quieren participar en la votación para avisarles cuando subo el prologo (Subiré uno por di y le daré un semana de vida) el fic que gane será el que siga y los otros 4 los eliminare y los hare cuando termine Nieve fantasma gracias a todos y me encantaría que participaran


	7. Chapter 7 pelea de chicas

**_Bueno este capitulo fue pensado desde el inicio del fic, en verdad espero que les guste._**

* * *

Una última lágrima corrió por las mejillas de Sam antes de entrar a Casper High. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo cuando las frías manos de Jack se posaron sobre su cintura

-Hola- Le dijo al oído, haciendo que Sam se estremeciera

-Hola Jack- dijo apartándose un poco

-¿Cómo estas?-

-Bien- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa-¿Cómo te fe con los guardias?-

-Guardianes- corrigió el- Y me fue bien, de hecho si no tienes nada mas que hacer me gustaría hablar contigo en el descanso-

-¡Claro Jack!- dijo Sam dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla, para luego escuchar la alarma y salir corriendo hacia su salón.

"Terminar con Valerie" es lo único que Danny Fenton pensaba, no podía pasar de ese día, era hoy o nunca

-¿Qué onda viejo?- dijo Tucker llegando

-Hola Tuck, ¿Ya llego Valerie?- pregunto

-No lo se, ¿Por qué? Espera, la vas a…-

-Si, creo que será lo mejor-

-¡Ujuuuuuuuuuu! Ya se supo, ya se supo, Danny y Sam se aman, se aman, se amndh- Danny rio al ver el esfuerzo que Tucker hacia por seguir hablando ya que el le había tapado la boca

-Shhhhhht, cállate, Sam no puede saberlo, no aun-

-Ooo ya entiendo declaración sorpresa, esta bien mantendré mi boca cerrada- Danny amplio su sonrisa, preguntándose, ¿Qué haría sin su mejor amigo?, seguramente nada.

Jack se dirigía a su clase, nervioso por lo que tenía que decirle a Sam, no se fijaba a donde iba, sus pensamientos nublaban su vista y en un dos por tres miles de libros cayeron al suelo.

-¡Hey! ¡Fíjate por donde vas!- Jack abrió los ojos como platos, comenzaba a tener la linda costumbre de tropezarse con chicas hermosas

-Lo siento- susurro Jack mientras comenzaba a tomar los libros para recogerlos y luego sintió como una mano chocaba contra la suya en un intento por tomar los libros, ella se sobresalto y enseguida aparto su mano

-Estas muy frio- el logro mirarla a los ojos, unos bellos ojos azules al igual que los suyos, enmarcados por una cabellera negra como la misma noche amarrada en una coleta, el sonrió y ella soltó un aliento azulado

-¡Tengo que irme!- dijo ella y todo se hizo claro para Jack, ella era un phantom.

El momento mas agradable de la mañana, un ameno descanso de 25 minutos. Danny encontró a Valerie y comenzó a charlar con ella

-Espero quedar como amigos-

-¡Nunca! No me vuelvas a hablar en toda tu vida, jamás te perdonare fantasma de quinta-

-Pero Val…-

-¡Pero nada!- Dijo ella y salto sobre el para besarlo, pero no era un beso cualquiera, era tierno y apasionado, dulce y extravagante con el cual Danny se dejo llevar para no lastimar mas a Valerie, y para suerte suya en ese mismo instante Sam pasaba por ahí logrando observar la escena, experimentando n dolo similar al de mil lanzas atravesándole el pecho, pero 5 veces mas fuerte, contuvo sus lagrimas para luego correr hacia donde pudiera estar sola pero fue detenida por Jack

-Sam, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estas bien?- Sam cerro fuertemente sus ojos para eliminar todo rastro de dolor y lagrimas de ellos

-Estoy bien, solo estaba emocionada por verte- Dijo ella al abrirlos

-Entonces, acompáñame- Jack la tomo de la cintura y la llevo volando hacia la azotea de la escuela- Sam te quiero, te quiero mucho y quiero protegerte a toda costa, pero sobre todo quiero tenerte a mi lado Sam, ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi novia?- Pero que desafortunados eran Sam y Danny, porque quien ahora observaba todo desde una distancia "considerable" era el chico Phantom, con su alma pendiendo de un hilo en espera de la respuesta de Sam Ella miro a Jack directamente a los ojos, unos bellos ojos azules que reflejaban todo lo existente en su alma, unos ojos que transmitían amor, seguridad y sinceridad, se veía en ellos que sus sentimientos eran sinceros, quizás no era amor verdadero, pero era un cariño sincero e inocente, como el de un niño. Sam bajo la mirada, no podía decirle que no, el quedaría muy herido, pero tampoco podía decirle que si, estaría jugando con el. Cerró los ojos pero la perturbadora imagen de Danny besando a Valerie apareció e instantáneamente los abrió, si bien no sentía amor por Jack, se le estaba presentando la oportunidad de ser correspondida y ¿Qué podía perder? Lo miro de nuevo a los ojos y sonrió, se levanto delicadamente sobre las puntas de sus pies y le dio un dulce beso en los labios para despues separarse de el y decirle

-Si, me encantaría ser tu novia- Jack sonrió, la abrazo y le dio vueltas en el aire. Danny sintió como una lagrima caía de sus ojos y recorría su mejilla, estaba en shock esperando que todo lo que había presenciado solo fuera parte de una pesadilla, una pesadilla que cada vez era peor.

-Sam, como guardián hay ocasiones en las que tendré que irme, por el bien de los niños y hoy es una ocasión como esas- Sam no entendía ¿Acababa de tener un novio y este ya le estaba diciendo que se iría?- Y quisiera que me acompañaras- Eso no se lo esperaba – Al Polo Norte- Sam asintió, quizás estando allá Jack al fin podría explicarle que era todo eso de los Guardianes.

Sin embargo Danny estaba estupefacto, aparte de que Jack ahora era novio de Sam también queria llevársela y no se la llevaría a un lugar cualquiera si no a mismísimo Polo Norte. Se llevaría a Sam, a su Sam, al Polo Norte. Pero ella se veía feliz y ¿Qué clase de amigo seria si arruinara su felicidad? El timbre sonó y observo como Jack y Sam bajaban del tejado tomados de la mano hacia sus respectivas clases, el se sentó sobre la rama de un árbol, triste y confundido dejando las horas pasar sin darse cuenta de lo rápido que pasa el tiempo por que en menos de lo que canta un gallo el timbre de salida lo despertó de sus pensamientos.

Sam buscaba con la mirada a Jack, cuando Valerie se le puso al frente

-Hola zorrita- dijo ella

-¿Disculpa?-

-Si te disculpo, pero una gata como tú debe estar acostumbrada ¿no?- Sam no entendía ¿Acostumbrada a que?- Me refiero a que no ha ser la primera vez que te rechacen y estés de "quitanovios", ¿Qué no entiendes que Danny solo te quiere como amiga? El jamás saldría con una amargada como tu- Y exploto sin pensarlo Sam le dio una fuerte cachetada a Valerie – Y aparte inmadura- Valerie la tomo del cabello y la aventó, se echo sobre ella y comenzó a golpearla, ambas giraron y ahora Sam estaba sobre ella, cualquiera diría que Sam estaba ganando, Cuando Valerie cerro los ojos y su cabello comenzó a teñirse de color blanco, su ropa se convirtió en un traje negro con anaranjado y al abrir sus ojos estos eran rojos, Sam ahogo un gemido,¿ Valerie Fantasma? En un segundo Valerie se volvió intangible y empujo a Sam por la espalda, estrellándola en una pared y gravemente herida sangrando por la cabeza.

Valerie preparo una esfera de electroplasma y sonrió

-Este es tu fin, Zorrita.-

* * *

**Bueno espero sus Reviews ansiosa, esto se esta acercando a la mejor parte, prometo ya no tardar tanto en publicar espero que la espera haya valido la pena.**


End file.
